Infinite Cry Zero
by Qin W.X
Summary: A series of prelude to Infinite Cry
1. The Story So Far

**Infinite Cry Zero: A series of prelude to Infinite Cry**

**Chapter 0: The Events So Far**

* * *

Legend wrote, awakened by love and compassion toward feeble humans in the darkest age when they were powerless under the devil's reign, an arch demon known as Sparda turned against its own kind and sided with the humans in putting an end into the devil's reign. Marrying a mortal priestess and gave birth into twins, Sparda disappeared forever before a terrible fate of everlasting sibling rivalry befall onto its sons.

* * *

It all began four months ago. An unknown stranger visited Devil Hunter Nero's whereabout and tore his arm away. The arm, under the unknown stranger's hand magically turned into Yamato, one of the two legendary demon slaying sword. The blade bestowed onto one of the two descendants of the Legendary Devil Knight Sparda, possessed the strength of opening portals to another dimension also capable of separating the devil from the man within singular stroke. Using Yamato's power at Redgrave City, the stranger awakened the Demon King Urizen and unleashed hell unto mankind.

* * *

_**"I go by no name. I am but two days old. Just kidding, you can call me V."**_

2 days after Urizen's awakening, Dante the Legendary Devil Hunter, a living legend who carries Sparda's legacy within his blood, had a visit by a mysterious man named V into his office. It would be a turn down on V's request had Dante was not told by his client that his request located at Redgrave City is tied to Dante's first purpose he found in carrying Sparda's blood inside him in demon hunting.

* * *

Together with his own troupe, V and revenge driven Nero, Dante embarked to his birthplace plagued by demon outbreak. In the face of Demon King Urizen, their combined superhuman strength was proven futile. Losing his friends to the demon king, Dante was defeated and put into a deep coma while Nero under V's advice forced to make a retreat.

_**"Nero, go! You are just a dead weight! V! Get Nero out of this! This is a bad move!"**_

* * *

_**"Don't crap yourself. He's pro at killing demons. I made that arm, to kick demon ass!"**_

A month later, Nero returned back to demon infested Redgrave City for another round with the Demon King. Armed and more prepared with the aid of genius weapon smith, Nicoletta Goldstein's prosthetic multi purpose prosthetic arms, mankind represented by Nero had proven their virtue in combat against the demon armies.

* * *

_**"I think we should split into two groups."**_

_**"And cover more grounds. Good idea."**_

Rendezvousing with V in Redgrave City, they went on their own separate path: Nero headed for Urizen while V looking for the strongest fighting force missing amongst them, Dante. Freeing their captivated comrades from Urizen's influence also taking out the Demon King's generals along their way, Nero was the first who successfully came to toe with Urizen.

* * *

Even with the aid of Nico's scientitfic gadgets, the young Devil Hunter was once again defeated by the Demon King. Just as Urizen prepared to deliver the finishing blow, Dante just in time coming to Nero's rescue. Imbued by new power Dante acquired after awaken from his deep slumber, the Legendary Devil Hunter finally dethroned the Demon King by himself witnessed by Nero and V.

_**"If Yamato can separate man from the devil, then what about Rebellion?"**_

* * *

Pleading Dante to let him kill Urizen by himself, V plunged his weapon into the Demon King. Then a massive blue light towered up to the sky. Out of the light, neither there were V nor Urizen but a figure emerged carrying Yamato.

_**"…After all, we are both bound by the same feeling to defeat that man."**_

* * *

_**"Mend your wounds, Dante. After that, we'll settle the matter."**_

Suddenly realizing his own mistake as he perfectly recognized the figure from the light, Dante brandished his blade and charged at him with a very strong murderous intent. No matter how strong Dante with his newly awaken power that topped down Urizen, he was immediately had his back laying flat on the floor by the figure. The figure issued another challenge to Dante then utilizing the Yamato, he disappeared into a portal.

* * *

_**"Then I'll go with you."**_

_**"No, you won't."**_

_**"Why? Is it because you are still thinking that I am a dead weight? You can shove that right into your…"**_

Standing perplexed by the figure's splitting image of Dante right before he disappeared, Nero inquired the identity of that figure to Dante. The name of Vergil, Dante's long missing twin from Sparda's lineage came with the sudden cold harsh truth coming out from Dante's mouth.

_**"It's because that he is your father!"**_

* * *

**_"Hey Vergil, your days of opening demon portals are over. Hand me the Yamato."_**

**_"If you want it, then come and get it."_**

Picking up his brother's trail, Dante fought all the way up to the top of Redgrave City where Vergil sat waiting for him. The long begrudging feeling of sibling rivalry erupted once again amongst the Sons Of Sparda. Their killing intention was as sharp as the blade they carried. Not a single hesitation was shown during the fight. Just as the two of them went for the decisive strike that determined the outcome of the victor, Nero suddenly appeared and went in between them, breaking the two combatants with his newly obtained power.

* * *

_**"Vergil... V...whatever you call yourself... Dante's not gonna die here, and neither are you."**_

The ghostly arms resembling a pair of wings and the growth of his missing arm are the proof of Nero's transition of his motivation. From Nero's grudge toward Vergil who cut his arm into the desire to stop the everlasting bloody sibling rivalry between Dante and Vergil, Nero took Dante's stead in confronting his own father.

* * *

_**"You feeling accepting yet?"**_

_**"Of your existence, or your strength?"**_

Like a silver bullet piercing through the frustration from the voice rejecting his existence, a new legend was born with the son's victory over his dead beat dad.

_**"Both, you fucking asshole!"**_

* * *

The father and son fight provided Dante with enough moment of respite throughout the battle. With the Legendary Devil Hunter back on his feet, a truce formed between the twins as they decided to clean up the demonic mess by sealing the demon's portal with Yamato's power.

_**"It's because you're here we can go. We're trusting you with things on this side, capische? Take care, Nero. Adios."**_

The act itself is deemed as one way trip to hell in Nero's eyes and insisted to come with his newly discovered blood related family. The twins however, made Nero to stay in the human realm. Dante assured Nero that he'd look after Vergil no matter what happened. Vergil, showing a token of acknowledgement to his son by presenting V's memento to Nero. Bidding their farewell, the Sons Of Sparda dove down to the underworld to close the demonic portal once and for all.

_**"Next time I won't lose. In the meantime, take care of this."**_

* * *

_**"Doesn't matter. They're both gone now anyway, I'm not gonna cry. I am not crying. Devils Never Cry."**_

On the drive way back to home, Nero pondered the meaning of family after all of the bloodbath occurred in Redgrave City. Gazing outside the window of his van, the crumbling demon portal served as the proof of the twin's success in severing the bridge between human and the demon world from the other side. Words alone could not describe Nero's hope for their return.

_**"Guess that's the end, then."**_

..Though it would be possible for fate has more surprise in her bag.

* * *

**I never plan for author's note so I am just saying everything that comes out of my mind typing this right now regardless of my grammatical mistakes. First, that's the wrap for now. Summer is here and as I promised, I will do my best to commit to this fic, at least until the first two major chapters are done. Second, talking about my plan for this fic, depending on my dear respectable readers' support maybe I'll be re-writing Infinite Cry from scratch again. Otherwise, this will be my last fic. Third, the major chapters in this fic will be Dante and Vergil's return trip to human world, Tony Redgrave's Other Past, The Sin Of A Father and Vergil's Uprising. Maybe Trish and Lady's Separate Ways but the last one will be depending on the quality and quantity of the feedback I received. **

**Sincerely yours,**

**Qin W.X**


	2. Dante And Vergil 1

**Infinite Cry Zero: Dante and Vergil **

**Chapter 1**

"Don't you dare to say it!"

Surrounded by demons from all angles, Dante and Vergil assuming a defensive position. Each back was on another's with complete trust in the gaping jaw of danger.

"Jackpot!"

Dante unleashed fire volleys from his identical pistols at the two incoming ferocious lizard-like beasts. Those wild hot spinning iron leads punched those beasts right on their body, leaving multiple lethal shocks resulting in a spontaneous halt on their track as though there was an invincible wall suddenly appeared. As those beasts stood awkwardly erect in recovering from the shocks, Dante applied more well placed shot each penetrated through their face and killing them.

Syncing his silver eyes along the movement of his arm where the pistol with identical color paired with his eyes, Evory burst out multiple bullets intercepting more beasts on their path from the right side. He kept spraying the carnage until his instinct kicked in to suddenly jumped his eyes to the opposite direction. A grim-reaper like creature sneaked upon him and brought its carried sickle upward with an eerie howl.

Before the demon could complete its motion, Ebony, the other pistol with opposite color from Evory, sent the foul creature back onto the air with a fierce _BANG!_ The kickback from the jet black gun told Dante to re-correcting his aim at a group of same looking demons like the one he just sent airborne. Nevertheless, he dispatched them one by one bullet each with deadly marksmanship.

The threat on his left had subsided. Dante returned to the area covered by Evory. The chrome white pistol slid backward in exhaustion. Looking at the number of demons ridden by freshly smoking bullet holes all over their body then slowly crumbled down by themselves like cookies, Dante single handedly slapped a fresh set of magazine replacing Evory's empty chamber.

Just then, a shriek coming from up above. A giant sized bat, body engulfed in blazing crimson fire of hell making a sharp dive toward Dante. Out from its foul mouth, a thick wide flame spraying the air of death by inflammation to anything across its vicinity and reduced them into ashes-including the demons on the ground.

Dante did not budge from his stand. He opened his legs in entering a shooting stance. Twirling both guns in quick motion, whipping them straight at the incoming aerial demon.

"It's your lucky day."

_RATATATATATATAT!_ Out of the barrels from both guns, a savage firestorm of bullets. The barrage firing rhythm created by Ebony and Evory was impossible to achieve to achieve with such rapid succession created by Dante's fingers. He was practically shooting faster than a gun with full auto performance, yet there was any protest coming from Ebony's kicks nor Evory's demand for a short firing reset. No. As if Dante melted both guns together and magically turned his pistols into one rapid firing machine gun.

The suppressing fire Dante unleashed extinguished the flame on the fire bat. Losing its altitude from the holes on its wings, the giant bat crashed landing and tumbled once, twice, thrice toward Dante. The fourth never came when an aerial roundhouse kick performed by Dante sending a new crash course to a new group of advancing demon onto his side. Receiving such a powerful kick, the fire bat's stomach began to bulge. It became bigger and bigger with orange stretch across the surface of its skin. Like a popping water balloon, the fire bat took the whole new invading demon group together into ashes with a searing fiery explosion.

Vergil studying the movements of his opponent carefully. A bloody reptilian-like creature standing on two took several strides toward him. Unlike the ones his brother fought where they were driven by ferocious instinct, this one apparently was composedly calm as if it possessed a certain degree of intelligent on its own by reflecting Vergil's observation right back at him. One, two, the two combatants engaging in psychological warfare against each other amidst every passing chaotic second.

At the strike of the fifth second, the red lizard brandishing bleeding curvy stingers out of its webby hand. A bloodthirsty light flashed in its eyes before it disappeared. But not fleeing from this fight. Instead, it created multiple imagery illusions with its eye blinking movement speed. It appeared and disappeared in rapid internal between left and right.

Dante's twin did not show any perturbed signs facing this agile monster. Vergil focused. He grasped the after image left by the beast with his own vision. That after image spanned across his eyes until Vergil caught up with the real live image of the monster making a turn from his left to his back with stinger outstretched forward, ready to gauge Vergil's innards.

Having fully read the lizard's movement like an open book, Vergil took a counter evasive maneuver.

"Scum."

Was the cold remark as the red lizard's head fell to the ground. Losing its directional guidance, the body kept running in the same direction and speed like a headless chicken until it went blue on blue with a group of demons.

Vergil did not come to a halt. For what came next after the red lizard was a solid band of five demon knights complete with their leader, who carried a greater sword than its minions and clad in the only color that distinguished their ranks-black.

Shields in front, the minions formed a perfect defensive arrow. Formation protecting their general behind. Vergil, through sheer concentration summoned blue ghostly swords around him. Their shiny tips had their end pointing at the demon knights formation. Then, each of the sword simultaneously pulled back together before committing a group of suicide attack in blistering speed onto their target. There were exactly eight crashing sound like glasses breaking, yet none of the demons broke from their solid stance.

The demon knight general, as if waiting for Vergil to make his first move, rose its sword and gave its underlings a permission to attack by a ferocious roar. Despite their barbaric cry, those demonic knights movements were perfectly coordinated.

The center knight was the first one to exchange sword blows with Vergil. Being the most agile than his twin and apparently, than the opponent in front of him, Vergil made quick counter works against his opponent. Unfortunately, the flesh was welly hidden by the thick armor worn by his opponent. Vergil's slices capable of separating flesh from bone within single stroke were mitigated from its lethality. Yet they still produced an acceptable result by pushing back his combatant several steps away. As soon as he was done, the left and right demon knights came from Vergil's sides with sword in a swinging horizontal arc. Vergil simply bent down faster than those two sword which thirst for his neck upper body. The last demon knight mirrored by Yamato came behind with sword raised up. Vergil was in a tight spot. No time for him to reclaim his ground. He bent too low and was now outmaneuvered in this mobility demanding battle.

Outmanuvered, but yet outclashed. Utilizing the scabbard he had in other hand, Vergil shot it backward. Once connected to the demon knight on his back, an unseen explosion knocked back his opponent far from where it came from. As his opponent fell behind, Vergil rose, sheathing Yamato.

He was now boxed at four direction with no escape. The demon knight general issued another attacking order. All of its minions simultaneously charging toward center where Vergil stood while the demon knight general went for a leaping attack to perfectly secure their kill. Vergil however, not a slightest intention to make a break out of the cage crossed his mind. He would end them all, right here by a sleigh of his balding technique.

Getting onto a blading stance, chilly air rushed out of him. Inhaling,

"The way of judgement…"

The demon knights' swords fell altogether at the same time. At midway of falling, the chilly air suddenly became freezing gust, then ear bleeding whizz. Vergil once again bent down to the ground. Once he did so, the freezing gust was over and the falling blades never came at him. Those demon knights including their general froze in their motion as though time suddenly came to a stop.

"…is by cut."

_CLINK!_ When Yamato returned inside its scabbard, those demon knights slowly crumbled down. Flesh and metals, piece by pieces, all bore marks of clean sword cuts.

The ground suddenly shook on Dante and Vergil's footings. Driven by instinct and unspoken agreement, the twins reached for the air. A giant creature, ugly and pudgy perfectly go well with its ferociousness in surfacing to the ground. If high rank demons have pet in hell, then this beast would perfectly be their main candidate for it had a striking resemblance toward a hamster from its physical form ant the giant stone collar circled on its back.

Dante unloaded another volley of gunshots at that beast midair. Its stone hard sin deflected all of his shots, but most importantly Dante had agitated the beast. It pouted in protest, then spat out a huge chunk of boulder from its mouth. Dante did not expect his. He crossed both guns covering his vital parts, bracing for the impact.

It never came. Instead, Vergil appeared in between Dante and the boulder. With a singular stroke out of Yamato's scabbard, Vergil sliced the boulder into 2 like a knife through butter and the split boulder flew past the twin harmlessly. Vergil reversed his grip on Yamato mid air. He levelled up the blade above his forehead, shifting his body weight to the lower part of his body, Vergil accelerated his landing.

"Stop right there!"

With deadly precision combined together by inhuman strength-excluding the barbaric yelp, Yamato entered through the giant beast's head from above all the way down until it existed through the flesh of its lower jaw. The beast proven sturdier than it seemed. What Vergil did only provoked the beast more and drove it into enraging. It shook Vergil violently from its body, yet Vergil was not easily to be thrown from his mount. He twisted Yamato, expanding the area of the wound he inflicted the more the beast wiggle.

"What a pain." Vergil cussed.

Dante landed on two feet. He holstered his pistols and formed a grip onto the air. Crimson flames burst out of the space where he formed his grip and a jet black triangular sword completed the gap made by his hand. Its jet black enormous design held wicked ornament along the body and the center of the sword was covered by an additional layer of coating. Dante ran toward Vergil. The Devil Sword Dante, named after his own name from the events unfolded in Redgrave City began radiating with crimson light. It grew brighter and brighter until suddenly the red light faded as the center snapped open. 6 phantom blades came out from the center of the devil sword forming a quick rotating conical form in front of Dante with each sword's tip centered at one directional spot aiming at the giant beast.

"Hi-YAAAAH!"

Dante's barbaric cry blasted through the air. Vergil immediately pulled out Yamato and flipped to the air before Dante brought his sword forward. The spot where Vergil left once again became a merciless target for Dante as he brutally thrusted his blade to the beast's head. There was an explosion occurred sending a powerful shock that stopped the beast from wailing painfully from both the twins' sword stab. Right after Dante struck the beast with his blade, those rotating phantom blades possessed the beast in a drilling manner. The damage spread eventually throughout the beast body leading into total eruption of its rock skin within and exposed its white, juicy flesh.

"You are finished."

Vergil twisted his hip midair performing an aerial slash. A chilly air brushed the giant beast. Then it fell perfectly split apart in two upon Vergil's smooth landing not far from Dante in one piece.

While the twin made a solid teamwork in the face against the demons of hell, the invasion never ceased coming. They were back in square one entrusting their own back onto each other.

Yamato pointed at every single demons hungrily as Vergil eyeing his next victims cold bloodedly preventing the demons on his side from advancing further by their kin's carcasses left by the twin's combat works. Some even followed their instinct to retrace few steps back, barking, but no bite. Yet. Just by looking at Vergil, they felt being sliced already even though Yamato had not being extended further from where Vergil stood at.

"Who's…ready to die next?"

Though the cold provocation displayed Vergil's confidence of being able to slaughter these damned beings more, the pause betrayed his speech. Vergil did not know how long he could prolong this stalemate by intimidation. Sooner or later, one of them would discover his bluff. Who knows, perhaps something was currently moving underground making its way to surface.

"Anything will do now, little brother."

Vergil said without breaking his eyes. He was hoping to hear Dante's voice. At least just once amidst the snarls and bloodthirsty beastly growls.

Suddenly, a fierce engine roared throughout the area sending a wind blast from behind. Vergil stole a glance back from the corner of his eyes and almost surprised by what he saw.

A large sleek racing 2 wheeled vehicle appeared from where Dante stood. Its sides were coated with jet black metallic attachments. Underneath the inverted V shape steering bar, is 2 pairs of outstretched razor saws whislt 2 big mufflers are attached on each side at the back of the motorcycle. Revving the engine, preparing to depart,

"What you lack, is this." Dante patted the empty seat behind. "Thought you may like it."

Vergil smiled inwardly taking the tease lightheartedly. He turned around and immediately hopped onto the prepared space.

"Now I am motivated."

With Vergil now breaking eye contact, the demons on his side leapt toward the twin followed by the rest of them from all sides simultaneously.

"Before we go, I gotta take her for a spin."

"Fine by me."

Holding the brake while simultaneously pulling the accelerator down to rock bottom, slamming the steer hard on one side, Dante performing a fierce 360 degree Mad Max turn.

If the demons coming at them are fruits thrown into a blender, then Dante and Vergil are the spinner and its blade combined in creating a tornado of red color.

After completing 5 deadly circles, Dante released the brake both twins flew forward. It was a bumpy bee line motion at first with painful demon cries either being rammed forward or fell victims to Vergil's Yamato from the sideways. In adrenaline demanding moment, Dante stabilizing the steer and the motorcycle's balance. One mistake would throw them to the claws of the horde. Yet Dante skillfully evaded the grim reaper's grasp. The bike blasting with tremendous speed in a straight line, leaving the demons with their booing scream as they watched their prey gaining distance.

Those who didn't persist with their useless howling immediately went after the brothers. 2 new red lizard, exactly like the one Vergil beheaded chased them. Their nimble lightweight feet quickly closed the gap with the motorcycle in such a short time. Each took a position on sides of the bike.

Brandishing their claw, bot demons dispersed into thin air. Vergil, who kept an eagle eye behind Dante already known what they were up to. He calmly followed their movements, making a quick judgement on which one going to attack first based from their movement intensity. He finally made a vertical upper sword cut on his right splitting the beast into two. A small amount of blood flew to Dante's right eye and hindered his vision.

"Goddamnit! Where's the other one?"

Dante brought his face closer to his shoulder, rubbing the stain off his face. By the time it was done, the other red lizard loomed right in front of him in a surprise attack. Claws outstretched, performing a vertical wide arc swing at his face.

Yamato shot forward next to Dante's ear. It skewered through the demon's throat sending a shock that instantly stopped its track. Vergil raised his sword, flicked sideway discarding the inhuman corpse, then finally rested the sword back inside its scabbard.

While the dead lizard failed to rip Dante's face off, it managed to strike his inner composure. The bike slightly veered sideways, speed changing inconstantly. A black horizon lies ahead.

"Cliff ahead, Dante! You got to stop!"

"Damnit! I can't make the brake."

Dante fought the steer for balance, once again bringing the throttle down to bottom.

"Get ready to jump, Vergil!"

The motorcycle flew off the cliff. A wide bottomless abyss spread underneath them.

"Now Vergil, jump!"

"I can't reach the cliff, it's too far!"

"Climb my back and jump!"

Vergil obeyed. Dante's back served as an extra stepping stone for him in gaining jumping height. Channeling his magical power midair, Vergil boosted himself forward further. He extended his hand and managed to grab a spot to hang onto. Doing the same after Vergil, letting go of his bike, fortune finally seemed to cast her face from Dante.

Dante failed to grab a spot to climb on the other side of the cliff. Instead, he hung onto Yamato's scabbard. The suddent weight increase on the left side of his body almost dragged Vergil down and he barely cling onto the edge with one hand.

"Guh! Hang on, Dante! I'm going to swing you. Look out for any spots you can hold onto!"

Dante however, casted a hopeless sight down betraying the playfulness on his tone.

"You know Vergil, this brings back memories doesn't it? Remember when you fell off the cliff and I tried to catch you? Irony sucks eh?"

"Stop uttering foolishness and look around while I can still hold on you, Dante!"

"Sorry Vergil, but this time is a one way ticket for me. Just like what you did to send me back to human realm last time."

"Foolishness, foolishness, FOOLISHNESS!"

"Indeed, I am but your stupid little brother. You are smart, so you will find a way to climb up, yeah?"

"Yeah, and I will take us up both so shut up! Look! What about your promise to Nero? Didn't you promise him to keep an eye out me?"

"Kid's going to learn that adults lie about the world's being all rainbow and sprinkles."

"Then what about Lady…and Trish?! You have women who love you and waiting for your return, little brother!"

"And you have a son who's waiting for you at the other side, for God sake, Big Brother! Trust me, your family is more important than my romance. Nero has a wife. Soon you will be a grandfather."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. Besides, I have rotten luck with women. Farewell, Big Brother. It's been a blast. Get the hell out, yeah?"

Dante let go of his hand.

"DAAAANTEEEEEEEEEE!"

Whipping out Evory, Dante unloaded a burst of fire forcing Vergil's survival instinct to stay. Nothing Vergil could do but to watch his twin being swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

**Either I continue this chapter next, or postpone it for the for the different chapter of Infinite Cry Zero: Tony Redgrave's chapter.**


	3. The sin of a father 1

**The sin of a father 1**

The Fortuna orphanage located at the central heart of Fortuna Island, right in the continent of Europe. It was a lush small island inhabited by friendly natives who devoted themselves into religion. A decade and two years ago, Fortuna Island was turned upside down by a demonic invasion when multiple hell gates opened simultaneously through four unexpected different locations in the island. When all hope seemed to be lost in the bleakest despair, two dark knights with demonic blood flowing within their veins emerged from different shadows answered the helpless Fortuna citizens' prayers. Each knight carried two different nameless sword than another. They bared their demonic fangs on behalf of the helpless humans. With their combined strength, hordes of unholy armies fell onto each of their blade from their wicked rally and the demonic gates were destroyed once and for all. Once the heroic deed was done, the two dark knights in silver hair parted with each other: One later made his name as the notorious Legendary Devil Hunter Dante returned back to his hometown where demon hunting business was still flourishing with hard paid cash. The younger kind hearted Nero on the other hand, chose to stay to mend Fortuna Island inhabitants' wounds from the demonic invasion. He wedded with his true love Kyrie. The pair of husband and wife later became the main pillar of hope for the traumatic children of Fortuna who lost their parents from the demonic attack. They ensured the little ones' future with shelter, food and education, which the last was also supported by the next .45 Art Warks' bloodline gunsmith known as Nicoletta Goldstein.

Today was another beautiful day in Fortuna Island. White cotton clouds drifting lazily under the crystal clear blue sky and golden sunray. The revitalized greeneries became habitats for small winged creatures to sing their unintelligible, at the same time enjoyable songs. The air in Fortuna Orphanage was filled with warm pleasant scent coming from Kyrie's open air cooking.

"Line up, Kiddos! You gotta eat a lot to be strong like me!"

Nero's energetic voice, brimming with vitality coming from the orphanage's playing field.

"Here you go, eat plenty."

Next to him was Kyrie's gentle motherly voice. Sincerely grateful "Thank you Kyrie/Nero." Kept alternating from clean bathed children they took care of to dirty ragged adults. More people were drawn to the aroma began making a bee line with their own food tray. It was a weekend custom at Fortuna's Orphanage playing field to become an open aired community lunch full of old and young people as each bite of Kyrie's cooking turned their frown upside down.

"One large serving as usual."

A familiar southern accent came from a black man as he came into his turn.

Nero immediately recognized that man's voice.

"You gotta love today's menu, Morrison." Nero poured a large amount of steamy thick soup into Morrison's food tray. "Kyrie got her hands on many chickens today and the housewives did a good job in cooking today's food."

"Well ain't that a good surprise. I have been dying for chicken for these days."

"Then it's your lucky day. Eat up before it's getting cold. Anyone wants seconds or third, help yourself to this bucket!"

Finishing distributing the community meal, Nero and Kyrie joined together with Morrison on a table.

"Alright Morrison, what's on the wind?"

"Mmmm…" Morrison said with his mouth half full. "I got 3 kinds of news. Good, bad and just. Which one is it?"

"Whichever's fine by me."

"Like uncle like nephew, I see."

Nero chuckled. "Hey don't you start with the family kind of thing. This is still new to me."

"Hey that news knocked my socks off too alright? Who knows you are related by blood to Dante."

"Guess fortune's still got more surprises for me behind the curtain. So go ahead Morrison."

"Just news as the appetizer, then."

"Let it out old man!"

"Damn straight we are, kiddo! You better pull your ears hard and turn em into long and pointy cuz I finally caught up with your Old Man himself straight from my hot lead in Japan."

Nero's expression changed.

"Japan? You are kidding me!"

It had been a year since the Twin Sparda siblings found their way together out of hell once they severed Qlipoth roots from the human world. Vergil, accompanied with Dante one day knocked on Nero's door. Hair drooping down, there was no clear distinction between the twin if not from the color of their jacket. Nero could barely sense any vigor coming from the twin. They both completely looked dejected, yet their body seemed to be far from devastated according to Nero's standard. As if they both won a war. Deep inside however, the twin had lost a battle far more important than the war itself was what Nero could describe their long awaited family reunion.

"Son, I will make things up for you. Just so you wait."

That was another Vergil's parting words under his weak embrace.

Morrison procured a smartphone from his pocket. A tool of modern wonder to be held by such a person who was still preferred to converse through letters.

"Nice phone, Morrison. But ain't this thing too scientific for a caveman like you?"

"Oh Puh-lease, kid! Even this caveman can use this gadget if I spent an hour or two watching the video on the internet! Tch! They could have packed the whole instruction into a thick manual rather than gave me a thin strip of paper and labelled it as an instruction manual. Alright, 'nuff with the joke. Here."

A picture of 3 people appeared at Morrison's phone: 2 white haired males. Both showing signs of aging on their face engaged in a handshake. Only that the person on the left obviously seemed as an old man. The other one on the right, rather than Nero could describe as physically 'old', 'dignifiedly matured' would befitted into the person on the right.

Nero instantly recognized the dignified man on the right side.

"V?"

It was no doubt. That particular dark colored drooping hairstyle with that gothic fashion was none other than V, Vergil's alter ego of humanely fragile both emotional and physical. At the same time, cunningly wicked.

"Just V, not Vergil nor Papa?"

Even Nero himself also surprised from Vergil's alter ego name rather than the real one.

"Doesn't matter. What is he up to this time?"

"My hot source saying that it appears our poet has turned into a genius scientist specialized in the twenty first century Walking Weapons of Mass Destruction, globally known as Infinite Stratos. I.S, to be short."

"Jesus Christ, on a scale one to five with one, we are seeing another hellgate on the horizon and five with another Redgrave City, how worst it is?"

"Worst?"

"How can you make that face? After all things happened in Redgrave City because of my Old Man? I shouldn't have listened to Dante and come with my dad instead. Also, did you just say Walking Weapons of Mass Destruction?"

"Well, not really walking though. They are flying. But, before the first thing you dial from your phone is the ticketing agency, then you will realize you don't have any travelling pass so you come back at me to make you one since I am your middleman. Why don't you do yourself a favor and look at the picture again, before jumping into a conclusion?"

Kyrie's soft gentle voice soothed Nero.

"He's right, Dear. It seems to me that father does not up to no good like what you said. Rather, he looks triumphant and victorious in the picture. Oh my, is it Nico I am seeing behind Juuzou Kutsuwagi there?"

Between V and the elder man known as Juuzou Kutsuwagi, there was gunsmith Nicoletta Goldstein. Her sassy wild image Nero knew on her was long gone. In exchange, there stood a neatly dressed grinning female scientist in a lab coat with a tidily tied up ponytail. Eaach of her arms were outstretched widely to her sides and covering both the gentlemen in double V for 'Victory' pose.

"Nico?"

Nero staring at the picture in disbelief of her new look. Nicoletta Goldstein was the only person in this world who made Nero's demon killing prosthetic arm. After returning back from Redgrave City together, she had been completely obsessed in perfecting her so called 'lifework'. Noises made by cutting tools as they buzzed layers of different metals continously echoed day and night. The sounds only stopped whenever Kyrie or Nero brought food into Nicoletta Goldstein's workshop. But the way she spent her days inside her workshop was not like any ordinary humans do. Then, like a third rated scifi horror movie set on a stormy night, where a mad genius gave birth to a monster, Nicoletta Goldstein finally perfected her bionic arm with a triumphant manic laugh that set awoke all the Fortuna Orphanage residents.

Nicoletta Goldstein's current state in the picture jogged the memory of their last moment of from Nero's mind: Their celebration dinner on Nicoletta Goldstein's finishing work. The air in the dining room was pleasantly filled with Kyrie's cooking and her angelic presence graced their small celebration at the cold middle night. At the middle of their celebration, Nico suddenly conveyed her intention of leaving to Japan in pursuit of higher level of she called as 'artistic' achievement.

It was suppose to be a sarcasm between Nero himself and Nico like they usually throw on each other. Only that Nero failed to see the extent of her seriousness that night from her glare instead of her usual retort. She was gone in the next morning. Her workshop was totally scrapped clean. Blueprints, tools, all's gone without leaving a single trace of Nicoletta Goldstein's presence. Not even a single stub of leftover cigarettes inside her workshop.

Nicoletta Goldstein left her final set of brand new prosthetic hands of each type Nero used back in Redgrave City, a farewell letter and her so called 'perfect' lifework as a goodbye gift for the wedded couple. That is, another prosthetic arm in strange looking bony shape. That thing sadly ended up in Nero's armory as a trophy. He couldn't bring a single power out from that bony hand even doubting if this prosthetic arm even useful at daily life.

"Dear? Are you okay?"

Kyrie's gentle voice brought her husband back to the reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I am fine, sweetheart. Well Morrison, looks like Nico finally got to make to the top of the world eh? She just made me eat my words from the picture. But what's she doing with V…my dad in the picture? Also, who's this Juuzou guy? How did you know him, Dear?"

"Nero, Juuzou Kutsuwagi is the headmaster of Infinite Stratos Academy. It is the one and only prestigious semi-militaristic education institution in the world where students are prepared to pilot robotic exoskeleton suit known as Infinite Stratos."

Morrison whistled in delight of Kyrie's knowledge.

"Your wife got as much brain as her angelic look, Kiddo. While you can get to know Juuzou Kutsuwagi more from your wife, I'm gonna tell you what our friends doing in Japan. But first, let me tell you that long before I became you and your uncle's middleman in demon hunting, I was your kind of Man In Black if you get my gist."

Nero chuckled.

"What? Something like someone who's protecting the earth with laser guns and memory erasing pen?"

"Something like that. Only long before we got to know each other and I was still acquainted with young Tony Redgrave…"

The mention of Dante's younger alter ego immediately put off Nero's humor. He sat straight, listening attentively.

"…and a Glock ready on my chest underneath my coat. Hell, I wasn't even black like a walking Morgan Freeman today but I messed up at a point of my life that forced me into skin surgeries to lie down. You see kid, I have been a middleman for the government who are looking for young scoundrels to do dirty work in exchange for a ton of easy dirty cash."

"Have been? You mean until right now?"

"Exactly. Now I want you to hold your tongue. Back then , soldier of fortune occupied your current line of work. Amongst of all mercs, Tony Redgrave worked for me once. Not entirely for me to be exact. We were so icy cold then. He did it for a Good Samaritan purpose. I contracted him to do a little errand far east right where our V and Nico are right now. The guy who made the contract for Tony is one of my friends abroad by the name of Sarashiki. You better get that name right on your head, capische?"

Nero slowly nodded.

"Sarashiki? You don't mean that infamous Sarashiki whose twin daughters also studying at I.S Academy, do you Morrison?" Kyrie worriedly asked.

"I see what's in your mind and I wish I could also say it's a coincidence that their name aligned but I'm sorry Kyrie. Your Sarashiki and mine are both the same person."

"Why did a person like him asked Dante do in the past? As far as I've known, he is a good person from the news."

"Dear, please let Morrison finish."

"It's fine Nero. I was already expected that. Believe me Kyrie, even a good man like Sarashiki isn't the man he appears to be when it comes to my grim world's business. Hell, I bet the first thing your hubbie'd do is to put bullets between his eyes if I put them together. And sometimes, a good man like Sarashiki needs an expendable to do his dirty biddings. Like I said before, a guy who is short sighted, youngly foolish with nimble fingers on the triggers and lil' Tony checked every boxes of Sarashiki's criteria. The job for Tony is to keep an eye for Sarashiki's shipment and making sure everything's in order then get out. Easy cash, simple job, low to none risk at all considering Sarashiki's influence chickened all his enemies then and now."

Morrison sighed.

"But from what I knew, young Tony Redgrave couldn't keep himself away from trouble. He screwed up right after the job. Had his cash still wired though. The arranged transport back however, Sarashiki was totally not in a mood to smuggle a person with so much heat on his trail. How Tony got back to Redgrave City in one piece, God knows. You should ask Dante himself."

"Okay, so what's with this Sarashiki guy you want me to take note of? Wait a minute…If Dante, Tony pissed Sarashiki off and my dad is also share his little brother's face, then that means…"

"No, no, no. I assure you Kid, while young Tony Redgrave pissed a lot of mobs, there is no hatchet between Sarashiki and himself. Only a matter of contract violation. At the end of the day, Sarashiki told me he liked Tony a bit but admitted that the boy needs to be collared, which _IS_ and impossible thing to do."

Nero breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"And today, Sarashiki has become a kind of watcher for the new players in I.S industry. It's kind of weapon racing industry, kiddo. Politics, cloaks and daggers, those kind of stuffs you definitely find distasteful. You see, when a nobody like Vergil without any background but managed to create an I.S-like level of thing, I kid you not. God knows how he did it but V instantly raised alarm for every major players in that field, including the bad guys. V's sudden appearance almost causing hell broke loose especially for Sarashiki. Oh, he totally lost his cool. Imagine the same idiot who's only got knacks for brawn and fast on the triggers suddenly managed to create something that only military Phd-s can engineer twenty years later. You won't believe how awkward that the Tony Redgrave today isn't the same person Sarashiki knew. At the end of the day, I convinced Sarashiki to take him under his wing and all ends well just like in the picture."

Morrison paused to catch a break. The long talk made his mouth dry so Kyrie served him a cool glass of water.

"He's a man of focus, Morrison. My dad can achieve everything once he set his mind into something. I knew it when we crossed our blades, don't ask me how but it's just the way we are. What about Nico, then?"

"As for Nico, she has a better start than your father. At an open scientific fair where everyone can show their product for a shot in I.S Academy's R&D, Juuzou Kutsuwagi immediately had his old eyes on products and headhunted into I.S Academy's R&D, just like what she wants."

"I see." Nero lowered his head. "That's good to know."

The three of them sat in silence. Meanwhile, the sky had turned orange. Birds cawing from the distance signaling the day soon approaching an end. Morrison casted a long look to the orphanage's playing field where those orphans were having their good time.

"Big Bro Nero! Are you going to show us your cool-cool trick again?"

"Yeah! Show us how you fly on that rocket arm again!"

"Or come to play with us!"  
"Pleaaaaasee?"

Kyrie stood up and went for the children.

"You stay with Morrison. I'll go play with the kids. Alright children, who wants to play hide and seek?"

Nero waved his hand and asserting Kyrie with those orphans.

"Look at those kids, Morrison. A beautiful sight, don't you agree?"

"You bet, just by looking at their innocent smiles makes me to forgot this cold cruel world we are living at. Truth be told, I once had a smile like them too. Somehow lost it as I climb the ladder of age."

"Maybe I will too."

"Maybe you won't. You are doing the good thing by becoming their pillar of hope and with such an angelic wife like yours, there's no way in hell you will lose your innocence, Kiddo."

"Aww, you are making me blush, Morrison."

"But I am going to doubt that the two of you can last to see the day when those kids are going to leave their nest with the current situation of your orphanage."

Nero drew a long desperate breath of acknowledgement.

"I know what you are talking about and even I hate to admit it myself but I know what Dante's office looks like if I lump my orphanage with his. With our current financial situation, we can still barely make it through this month and the next two months if I manage to pawn all of my weapons and cut down my own food intake."

"Including Nico's arms?"

"Every single one of them." Nero sadly said. "It breaks my heart to see my weapons are getting cold and dusty in the dark. But I know someday I'll be kissing them goodbye. Look at those kids right now! I don't want to risk a day when they accidentally discharge my guns or burn themselves from revving my iron sword or worst, blow themselves up from Nico's arms!"

"You just made the most admirable choice ever known beside marrying Kyrie, Nero. I really admire your mature decision for that, you are a real man now."

"All I ask, for one more gig Morrison. Just one last gig and I can let them all go. Please, let that be the good news."

Morrison remained quiet. He took out a Cuban cigar and lit it up. Then, he took two puffs of the exotic tobacco and held the cigar by his mouth.

"If that's what you want to hear, then I can stuff the wool into your ears to make you feel better. For all's worth, I am sorry Kid. But Redgrave City is your one and only debut as a legitimate Devil Hunter."

"…"

"Nero, are you crying?"

"Crying? No. I am not. I am not…crying. Devils Never Cry."

"Don't you think you are throwing the towel too soon? You saved Fortuna and Redgrave City, been through the worst in those places as far as I've known. Hell, not even Dante gonna be bitchin like you are right now."

"Look! Dante won't bitch cuz he has nobody's future in his hands! I am not like Dante, I got these kids' lives in my hand as well as my wife's!"

Nero clenched both fist, then weakly opened it again.

"Looking back all the way I came from until today, I used to think that with power, I can protect everyone. Then I realized, that these power of mine are only for sheer brutality. Without any more demon hunting jobs, they are completely useless!"

Nero drew a long breath.

"I am looking at a dead end wall, Morrison. Guess it's how my life will be. Thanks for telling me sooner about this news."

"Like I said, Kid. You are abandoning hope too soon. I even haven't told you about the good news yet and look at you! Why such the long face? Chin up!"

"Why does that matter now? I can't see the future anymore."

"That cuz you are looking down at the ground so quit your whining and listen up!"

Morrison told Nero sternly.

"Damn right you are out of business in demon hunting but it's still million years for you to throw the towel! If you think that your strength is only for fighting demons, then you better open your small mind cuz what will come out from my mouth will get you onto your feet in no time! God strikes me dead if I provide you with false hope!"

"Alright, alright! I am all ears!"

"Damn right you better be! Here!"

Morrison shoved a piece of brochure onto Nero's chest. Nero looked at that paper with a quizzical look.

"Rocky Balboa's GYM, what are you trying to tell me here?"

"Flip over the next page."

"Recruiting for fighters, come to the written address for a fighter screening to participate in the first international open gender fighting tournament that will be hold in Tokyo, Japan and win a total of one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…Jesus! Those are nine straight zeroes after a number five I am seeing right there!"

"Exactly! The best part, see where the tourney will be placed? Japan."

"I can meet with my father and Nico again."

"Bingo!"

Nero smiled. He clenched the brochure tightly as if it was his only golden ticket of second wind.

"But there's a catch. Since you are not human yourself…"

"Yeah I know what you are saying. I'm gonna purely rely on my muscle alone. With the restriction of my guns, sword, and Devil Breaker, might as well include Devil Trigger into our rules."

"Then we are all set. Now let's get moving! We are gonna pay a visit to Ol' Rocky Balboa. You need someone to endorse you but you are still gotta beat up some punks to the top!"

"Fine by me!"

* * *

**This is the revised version. I apologize for the poor first upload. Thanks for Kerlongst Evert Orlejov for helping me pointing out the poor upload.**

**Cheers.**


	4. Tony Redgrave 1

Tony Redgrave 1

"_Go home, take a shit, we don't care." _The sign on Bobby's cellar bar is the last place everyone in town would go for a cheap drink. Even the most enthusiast city bar hoppers and daredevils would turn pale upon hearing occasional gunshots by Bobby's inhabitants coming from the alley leading to the underground cellar.

"Tony! Tony! Tony!"

Cheers and hollers from the greedy and blood thirsty looking residents of Bobby's tore through the entire room vulgarly. It was an annual Friday night fight in Bobby's: No guns, no personal carried weapons, yes there will be eyes poking and nut shot. Winner takes all.

In the center of the man made ring, Bobby's undisputed pit fighter and mercenary, Big Rody going against tonight's challenger: A silver haired seemingly 13-15 years old with mocking smile Tony Redgrave. A Goliath vs David match.

Outside the pit, Big Rody had taken 33 contracts, 26 confirmed kills, 27 injured to death from gunshots.

"You are getting sluggish Rody! Heh!"

"You little twerp…Huff! Stop moving around…so I can wipe…that smug ass off your face!"

"Aw..what's the matter? Out of breath already?"

Tony opened his arms and shrugged

"Why don't we call it quits with me walking away with all the money in tonight's pot?"

"FUCK YOU, TOOONYYY!"

There it is. Tony Redgrave's impish provocation set his meathead opponent ablaze. Rody's face was red as bull's. His erupted anger produced a dose of adrenaline. That burst of strength allowed the out of breath Rody to charge into his opponent. Arms wide, Rody went for a grappling tackle. Tony did not move from his spot. He went low and diverting his strength into his legs. Meanwhile, Rody entered the reach of his arm. It was slightest, but Tony motioned leftside. Rody adjusted his direction to grapple his opponent.

Rody fell for it.

Tony quickly re-centered his body. His legs shot right side out of the incoming harm. Rody, surprised by the sudden movement neither could make a brake nor correcting his direction. Tony got another surprise for Rody. Rody crashed onto several bystanders and promped their anger. What came next was a show of Rody being bashed by the people whom he crashed onto. A chair being crushed on Rody's back by a person who bet on Tony's victory. An empty +booze flew out of nowhere and shattered right on Rody's face. Violent shouts by Rody's patrons turned into a small scale brawl with Tony's betters on the other side of the cellar where Rody fell.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the circle, bystanders' cheers and mockery laughs erupted in response to the additional fight. Behind his bar, Bobby began to calculate tonight's damage that needed to be shouldered by the loser of the fight. Rody was pushed back to the center of the ring: Black eye, a trail of blood running from forehead and short breath.

Rody looked like he could throw in any moment.

Tony on the other hand, still maintained color and the mischievous smug on his face, even looked refreshed.

"Alright, 10 for you 90 for me then Rody! That oughta cover up Bobby's damage tonight."

"Shut up! I am going...to...hufff...break your…"

CRASH!

Before Rody could finish, something flew quickly from where Tony stood and hit Rody right on his face. It wasn't an empty booze nor any random objects thrown by any of Tony's patrons. Rather, Tony himself sent a flying knee strike onto his opponent. No one expected that inhuman reaction from a teenager. Rody's patrons were in uproar as their champion took the blow openly. Meanwhile, Tony's betters were in ecstatic when the Undisputed Goliath received a new jumping punch right on his face. With money riding on the line, Tony's upper-cut Rody's balance into the filthy cold floor. Hard.

"You know Rody…" Tony puffed. "You shoulda taken my offer. Truth be told, I really feel bad for destroying your face for the second time but hey! All the girls you've been hooked up are all ugly cows so consider I am doing yourself an image change favor. Hey! You listening?"

"Alright, step aside Tony!"

A stout man in dirty apron with a deep voice paved his way to the center of the ring. On his left hand, Bobby held a mirror of which he put it close next to the unconscious pulp faced Rody.

"Shit Tony, just where the hell did you get that kind of strength for kids your age? Anyway, bastard's alive so y'all get your winner tonight, TOOOONY REDGRAVE!"

Bobby's announcement was music for Tony's patrons and laments from Rody's supporters. Bobby rummaged through Rody's pocket and shoved green papers from Rody's wallet into his dirty apron. Two people dragged the unconscious Rody outside where his fate would end up in a dumpster, a custom of Bobby's residents to add nasty insult to the loser's injury after the Friday Fight night.

"The first drink is on the house tonight!"

How quickly the losers' mood brightened from Rody's announcement.

Once the winners received their fair allocated share, the weekly night underground fighting ring returned to its usual front.

"I need 2 more men: 1 for the a shooter, the other one who knows how to steer the wheels!"  
"Quick bucks, low risks as long as you know your way through Mad Dog Denver's territory!"  
"Whoever is getting tired of living, come at me because I got a job for a crazy bastard like ya!"  
"Shooter, wrecker, whatever! This fucker pissed wrong kind of people and wanted dead, big cash!"  
"My client doesn't give a shit so anyone who wants to go nuts, come see me now!"

Tony sat in front of Bobby's table eating his unhealthy serving of Bobby's special strawberry sundae. Everyone other than Tony complained Bobby of the unhealthy amount of sugar he poured in his dessert. For that, Bobby always throw in a couple of surprisingly fresh strawberry toppings only for Tony. To commemorate Tony's victory tonight, Bobby upsized Tony's serving.

Nobody knew exactly who or where Tony came from. He just appeared mysteriously on a dark stormy night through the rickety wooden door and soaked from top to bottom. While the residents in Bobby's are all accustomed with blood and death, seeing a bloody splattered kid sent a chill running down their spine on that night. They could tell something's wrong with this boy who seemingly came from an upper class bringing also carried a giant sword twice of his body on his back. While everyone was cautiously studying the bizarre view , 2 of Bobby's ruffians who had an itch decided to pick on that poor little Tony. Big Rody was one of them. Before Bobby could put out the flame, the barmaster and all of his customers had their jaws dropped upon Tony broke one of the two ruffians' jaw with a high kick. As for Rody, he had his dates cancelled for a week or two after being smashed down onto the floor. What's unnaturally scary is Tony used nothing at all. Not even that unnatural wicked giant blade on his back. No cheers nor hollers on that night. Only the threatening guns clicking at that kid. The thought of the so called child assassin crossed the residents' mind. After all, middle east conflicts were totally on the news and children were trained to be killing machines. Ruthless as they are, yet no one dared to pull the first shot. All eyes were on Bobby. He was about to raise his shotgun underneath his table until he noticed those sorrowful eyes the boy had behind his stone cold silence.

"_Boy, what's your name?"_

"_Tony. Tony Redgrave."_ came Tony's weak answer. "_I want to be strong. So let me stay here."_

What a nerve! Bobby recalled their first meeting. Either he had a soft spot for a wet eared kid like Tony or that boy's guts enough earned his respect in walking into Bobby's den of scoundrels. That night, Bobby took Tony as one of them. Several days later, a news about a massacre at a rich mansion where a body of a woman was grotesquely mauled-presumably by animals at the mansion's kids playground. Redgrave City Police force were unable to identify the culprits nor found any lead from the investigation. The works were so unnaturally bizarre. No animals are matched the wounds on her body. What's even more mysterious, not a single member of the police department could explain the cause of the mansion's burning.

The news about the mansion's incident became the talk in Bobby's cellar for several days. When police aired a picture of missing twin from the mansion's family painting, all eyes were on Tony. Tony brushed them off coolly. Had money leading to the twin's location was involved, Bobby's residents would be hounding Tony like no tomorrow. Then there's this infamous gunsmith blocks away from Bobby's: The _.45 Art Warks _Goldstein. She claimed Tony as her blood related grandson with a picture of blonde Tony next to a golden retriever.

"_Yeah, granny wished I was born a blondie so she dyed my hair during the photoshoot so I obliged her before she kicked the bucket."_

Tony earned himself Goldstein's buttstock on his head in public. More questions raised by the snooping middlemen in Bobby's. The Old Lady answered and silenced them like bargaining in a sale.

One rule in Bobby's: This place is not a charity and everyone has to work for his own food. Tony aware of this and also partook in contracts. Over his career at Bobby's, Tony had taken 8 successful contracts so far. 0 confirmed kills, 0 wounded to death, 48 times of weapons changing. The last one explained half of his paycheck goes after deducted from his middlemen. Nobody could explain how the kid broke every gun he owned. Whoever witnessed Tony pulling the trigger was shivering upon seeing that kid somehow turned a pistol into a submachine gun.

"I got a job for Tony Redgrave! All he needs to do is to send a message to Mad Dog Denver!"  
"Yo Tony! Come see me if you want some quick cash and workout!"  
"Ignore that fool! My client will provide you with a Beretta and you can keep it as a bonus, besides you broke your Mauser last time did you?"  
"Yeah until Tony broke yours halfway during the job cuz your client provides him with a bootleg! The one I got here, is a genuine Glock straight from Germany! That's a double G to the l-o-c-k there so suck it! Tony, all you have to do is to wreck a shop with this bad boy, your style!"  
"Give that boy a break from your dirty jobs will ya? He gotta play hero and save the damsel in distress for once! Telling you what, Tony. You're on your own but the princess you're going to rescue is loaded with cash and will pop your cherry. Just say the word and you get the job."  
"Yeah...until she turns out that she's a fat ugly sow!"

Tony chuckled. Tony's 'No Killing' rule had set up a new trend in Bobby's cellar and expanded a new branch of work for the residents. More jobs pouring meant good news for Bobby's residents who despised bloodshed. One of them is the eldest member in Bobby's in his forties who's making his way past through the other job hunting mercenaries and middlemen. A Phyton Six Shooter hung on his upper body underneath his coat. Anyone who spotted a gleam of that piece of metal carried by that man would open way before he asked them to. In Bobby's cellar, respect doesn't earned by having the biggest age number. It's all about the success rate of each's contract record. Gru 'Phtyton' deserved all the respect long before Tony came. If Bobby's den of scoundrels was able to produce the best pair he could offer to anyone out there who would be willing to crap out cash, then Gru and Tony are the ones he set his eyes upon.

Gru had completed 97 contracts, 165 confirmed kills, 140 bleed to death by his Phyton.

"As a growing boy you are Tony, you need to cut your sugary intake and take more veggies. Don't ask Bobby to prep you one though. His cooking will put you into hospital."

The difference between Tony and Gru apart from their age, is that when it comes to get dirty on blood, Gru wasn't hesitating to put as many as his six shooter thirst for.

Bobby halfly offended and gave Gru his fat greasy middle finger. Tony laughed heartily with mouth smeared in pink cream and slapped the chair next to him for Gru.

"I just done working out from the Friday Fight, Gru. I need some sugar to pick me up. Keep saying things like that and you'll be a grandpa sooner than you think."

"If that does happen, then I am gonna be a gramps who'll kick your snotty ass. Bobby! The usual on tough time."

When business is good, Gru will chug down a giant mug of beer. On tough time for him like tonight, a gin and ale still able to satisfy his craving.

"I wish you were there during my fight, Gru. You could have used some kind of entertainment."

Bobby slid Gru's request, along with an extra of Gru's favorite potion. Gru's eyes perked on it.

"Well well, what do you want Bobby?"

"The beer's on me but Tony made it all happen. So you better thank him tonight. Bastard roughed up Rody for good."

"Well...cheers Tony!" Gru went for the beer. "Blargh! Whew! A beer after an escort is the best. Little brat didn't' stop blabbering all the way until the end of the job, even demanded me to help her carrying her shopping bags. Then these 2 guys appeared and tried to kidnap her. I'd be more than happy to hand her over to those guys and call it quits. Well, a job's a job so I let my Phyton to do the talking. Things were quite nasty as the shootout occurred in a mall during broad light but...better than babysitting a brat till the end of day."

"So, how did the showdown turn out, Gru?" One of the curious middlemen asked.

"What do you think? I was guarding a girl. No way I was going for the kill. Pfft! If only you could have seen the kidnappers face when they realized that their 45-s flew off their hands."

Boo-s came from the nearby residents who were listening to this old man's tale. Only Tony and Bobby who were appreciating Gru's kindness on his escort. He may be a scoundrel, but deep inside Gru is a good man with 2 daughters living under his wing.

"Speaking of little princess, how's Jessica doing, Gru?"

"She passed her highschool admission test and got into one of those good schools in the main city. You know, that kind of school where those smart and rich kids go? That's where she'll go. Plus, she sat on the top of her entrance exam. That means she also earned her scholarship."

Gru about to reach for his gin and ale until a giant mug of ice cold beer dropped in front of Gru.

"Now this one...it's really on me. For your daughter's highschool entry test." Bobby laughed.

Tony raised his half eaten sundae high in saluting Gru.

"For Little Princess Jessica who earned her place in school!"

"For Jessica! CHEERS!" The rest of the residents followed suit.

"Gee, well, you guys…" Gru smiled wryly. Then chugged the heavenly drink all the way down into his throat.

"I have to admit myself, your oldest daughter got the brain and the beauty." Tony teased.

"Don't start it Tony! Just because you saved my daughter from a bunch of ruffians a couple of times doesn't mean that you earn yourself a dating ticket from me."

Tony laughed. He remembered the first meeting with Jessica. A poor one of a kind flower with a heart of gold in this slum went to Bobby's just to deliver a meal for the grumpy starving Gru. Tony was just finished from one of his errands and heard her helpless cry from an alley.

Right person, right time.

"Then, what about you Tony?"

"About what?"

"I am talking about your education, boy!" Gru said. "You can't fool me with that towering build, Tony! You look like a 13 to me. Hell, I dare that you're even younger than that! 12 tops. A kid like you should've gone to school, play and learn something damnit! Not to brawl in this goddamned dump for cheap cash!"

Bobby was partially offended, but Gru got his point.

"I know this school where Kiki will be going next year." Gru continued.

Kiki is Gru's youngest daughter.

"So instead of her, I'm gonna sign you up."

"Whoa there Gru, hold your horses there. I appreciate your kindness. Really I do. But Kiki deserves her ABC more than me."

"I can manage her with home schooling."

Insulting bad humors coming relentlessly behind.

"Ha! Tony's not even going to cut for school!"  
"Big boy Tony, did you wet your pants again?"  
"Hey hey! Guys, quit it! Otherwise, Tony going to tell the principal Bobby!"

"Come on Gru. Let's ignore those fools and we'll walk out to celebrate Jessica's school enrollment." Tony finished his sundae.

"Yeah, let's go. But first things first...Hey Bobby! Throw them out!"

"You are the boss tonight, Gru!"

Bobby took out a tack of strangely tidy formal written papers under his table. A total opposite when it came to Bobby in managing his run down operation. Solo mercenaries like Gru who doesn't have any middleman for one reason or another, Bobby is the direct lifeline with the contractors for a lonewolf like Gru. Unlike any middlemen, Bobby's payout after being deducted barely enough for a week's worth of daily necessity excluding gun maintenance and bullets.

Gru leafed through the stacks of contracts. Likewise Tony, Gru preferred not to shed any blood if possible. Thus assassination, wrecking, and similar contracts with heavy payoffs are on Gru's blacklists. Unlike Tony who's younger and more daredevil with youth's blessing, Gru took things steadily. Other than being a delivery man, nobody like to become a meat shield unless the payout is good. But that's the kind of job Gru primarily looking for.

"_You think those bastards running out there don't deserve a second chance in starting over, Tony? Besides, being a bodyguard always come with a freebie, just like this Mauser I gave you. Though I say it looks like bootlegged so don't get too crazy on it, yeah?"_

If Tony could find the courage to tell Gru that he broke the Mauser on his last job.

"Are these all of it?" Gru finished reading the last paper.

"Yeah. Sorry Gru, but I'm out of job for your taste."

"It's okay, Bobby." Gru sighed and tidied the contracts in his hands. "I suppose it's best for me to take a couple days off."

"I'll try Gru. I'll try. Gimme some time, yeah?"

"Thanks Bobby. I know I can count on you."

Sometimes, Tony pitied Gru for Tony felt like he'd taken all of Gru's possible gigs. No matter how many times Tony brought this matter to Gru, Gru always brushed him off with an understanding look on his face.

Just then, Tony spotted a fallen piece of contract from the pile. The youngster took it, gave it an eyeful on his hand then brought it closer to Gru.

"Hey Gru..what about this one? All you have to do is to keep an eye out of a shipment. Check out the handsome reward too! Hey! Let's find this J.D Morrison guy and sign up for his job! The two of us!"

Tony's innocent remark caused everyone to gasp. The air was heavy with a sensation of disbelief. It was not in a good way. Including Gru.

"Tony, forget about what you saw." Gru took the paper from Tony's hand.

"Huh? What's wrong? Come on Gru! That's a legitimate easy job there with a huge payoff! Right, Bobby?"

The rest of the residents began to murmur and talking about the person known as J.D Morrison.

"Huh? What's with the sudden gossipping?"

"Tony," Bobby sighed. "J.D Morrison is bad news."

"Bad news huh? Like what? He's the big shot somewhere in this town next to Mad Dog Denver?"

"Not that kind of bad news. That guy's a middleman. A legitimate middleman, too legal even as a starter."

"Means that unlike all of us, this guy works for the government, Tony."

"FBI, CIA, those Hollywood spying agencies you watch on TV, you name it, that guy it is. Problem is, he's at the same time above those two. Hell, you are too young to understand this kind of cloak and dagger thing."

"Cloak and dagger?"

"Okay, so let me school you on this." One of the middleman approached from behind. "You do this Morrison's job, get it done, cash in hand...ka-ching! Just when you think all's done…"

"Let me guess, a group of hitman is coming at you? Submachineguns and stuffs?" Tony mocked sarcastically.

"Damn right you are! Except that group instead of dressing in Al Capone style, are feds and cops with reporters waiting outside your crib! I know you are somehow immune to bullets but no one is immune to the laws! Nor like you can call a bail because by the time you realized, you are already involved with some kind of shady government fuck ups in which they need a scapegoat tow ash their hands off from filth. You know...because they're like governments. Public figure? Your friendly neighborhood recently elected Redgrave City mayor on tv? Ring a ding ding for you, Tony?"

"Er...yeah I suppose so after you put it that way."

"The main point is, J.D Morrison is a big no amongst you as the muschleheads, and us the big brainer. If you are looking for a gig, then I'll be your man!"

"You sneaky sonnovabitch!" One of the other middlemen booed followed with an empty booze or two shattered near the middleman's feet.

After all, Tony's one of the top shot in Bobby's.

"Don't listen to that cocksucker, Tony! His payout is not even enough to cover your laundry bill! Putting that aside, he's right. I know a shooter who worked for Morrison once and the next morning a group of feds busted him out for meth possession!"

"Yo, you ain't talking about that sniper from Mad Dog's district, right?" The other middlemen jumped into the conversation. "Everyone knows that he's a crackhead. On top of that, that fucker went into a 3P raping 12 years old and one the hooker's daughter. Yeah, Bobby. That Two-Tongue Rebecca who gives BJ every Saturday your alley? That's her daughter. Poor child, she's not even 10 and Rebecca loves her daughter so much. That fucker shoulda been shot to death instead. I suppose Morrison just doing God's work."

"Oh yeah? I heard from my contact outskirt of the town, Ching 'Chang Chong' is now owning an estate right after he served Morrison Viper Gang leader's Snake Eyes Richard head on a silver platter. How's that for bad news?"

"Any 'Ching Chang Chong' in their name is gonna fattening themselves into Kung Pao chicken because they're Chinamen who know Fong Sway voo doo mojo! All I've known, Ching was tasked for a delivery outside Viper Gang's territory and the last time I checked, Ching died in a car explosion. The same car driven by Snake Eyes Richard in Ching's newly owned garage. That Morrison must have rigged that up!"

"You are so full of shit!"

"Go ask Fast Hand George! He's there during the scene! Yo George! Tell them about your missing middleman as well!"

All eyes were now on the so called gun for hire Fast Hand George and awaiting his testimony, who was shivering just by remembering his experience.

"Yeah, I was there after one of my hit. I saw everything. Some of you still remember Black Eye Regan. It was in the brodadlight when I went to collect my 400 winnings from him the week after our poker night. But as soon as I walked into Regan's place, there were not one, or two, nor three but five feds looking fellas inside. I swear to God, over the window next to Regan's, there was a sniper looking at me. One of the feds looking guy approached me and gave me the exact amount of Regan owed me. But that ain't the scariest part. That guy...he...he gave me a 2 of Spade, the High Hand I bluffed over Regan! I was scared shitless and I knew I shouldn't but I couldn't!"

George drowned his alcohol.

"Jesus fucking Christ! It was Morrison, the ringleader of those posse! That's when I bailed as fast as I could! As for Regan himself...God knows what happened to him."

Silence.

"Alright!"

Tony's voice broke off the silence.

"So here's the million dollar question. If this Morrison's bad news as y'all saying cuz apparently some folks gone missing, busted for drug possession and one died in a car explosion after doing all of us a favor of clearing another gang, then how does his contract passed the green light in the first place and everyone's still taking his job?"

Everyone erred.

"Good question, Tony. But that's like finding a needle in a bunch of haystack. As a middleman myself, I also ran through the details of a job beforehand to ensure my fellas got their fair share according to what's written inside. That's including what to be expected, any bailout routes, and so on. If I sense something off, I'll anticipate it even to call it quits for my men. You see Tony, I think by the time now you should have already familiarized yourself with that rule. Which is…"

"Stay within the contract's boundaries and never step out of it."

"Attaboy! That's what happened to those I knew who got involved with Morrison. No matter how many times I checked over and over again, Morrison's jobs passed my green light. Least from my own standard which is also the standard used by all of these respectable legitimate middlemen here in and out of my cellar."

There was a nod of unifying agreement in the air.

"I ain't gonna throw the blame, but if I have to, then Ima gonna throw the shit to those who step over the rule, Tony. They are the ones who dug their own grave by doing so. Still, this Morrison, there's something on his job that tempts those on his payroll to step out of their boundary. Just like that booze over there."

Bobby pointed out a 3 years old Jack Daniels whisky on his shelf.

"You see, that booze gonna kill ya. You know it is, you've done that a lot of times and can go on forever'til the end of the world by throwing your face away and denying that booze's existence in your eyes. But picture this: One day, for reason unknown, that booze's so alluring to you than any of the hookers in my alley that by the time you got into your senses, it will be your last as you've already chugged all of its contents down your throat." Bobby said. "Well, because you drank it without my permission so I hafta blasted your face with my shotty."

Everyone laughed. Tony as well.

"Alright, alright. I got the picture Bobby. You could've picked something else than a bottle of booze."

"That's because you don't have the ability to say no to a strawberry sundae if not for your sweet tooth, Tony!"

The cellar's jovial mood returned. But not for long when the dilapidated entrance creaked and a new guest walked in. The newcomer had a pair of sleek and matching colored business attire, a federova on top of his head. Bobby's residents had their eyes fell onto the newcomer with burning hostile intention in their eyes. He strode confidently toward Bobby. A faint hint of cologne left on his trail. Rather than savoring the respectable pleasant fragrant, those mercenaries covering their nose as if smelling something foul.

Upon taking off his federova, a face of an aging blonde from the newcomer was appeared next to Gru.

Fast Hand George was the first one to bail out of Bobby's cellar. Face as pale as if he's seen the grim reaper itself.

"What can I do for you, J.D Morrison?"

Bobby's frowning onto the blonde.

"Jack Daniels, on the rocks Bobby."

Bobby broke the whisky seal he just made an illustration for Tony and gave Morrison's request. Morrison took out a cuban cigar, then puffed the unaffordable stick of tobacco for Bobby's residents. He took the liquor in between each puff.

"You won't be coming here just for a glass of J.D, will you Morrison?" Bobby asked sharply.

"What's the rush, Bobby? I got cash here."

"I don't want your cash. If you are done with your drink, then get the hell out. Also, forget about your contract that you put in my cellar. It'll rot away eventually."

"Tst, tst, tst." Morrison waved his finger. "I doubt it, Bobby. The job says exactly what it is: Keep an eye out of a shipment, in and out. Easy job, easy ton of cash, Passport will be provided on site. No guns throughout the job. What's worst could happen?"

"It's because the job's too easy that's the worst! Your client must be running a new line of charity to the extent of our world, eh?"

"In a way, yes." Morrison said casually, then turning himself to face the remaining residents "All I am looking is someone who's got the guts to step up his game and out of this shithole known as Redgrave City. The client prefers someone who's nimble, quick on the trigger, shortsighted and willing to die for easy cash. Truth be told, he only needs someone who's got the balls to go overseas, watch the shipment and report to him. That's all. Now, which one of you pussies got the guys to step forward right in front of my goddamn face and say 'Hook me in', huh?"

Nobody.

Morrison laughed. Meanwhile, irritation bred into anger ran its course withing Tony. While the use of firearms are prohibited inside, Bobby didn't mention anything about fists. Especially on Friday night. Time for an encore.

"Don't."

Gru held Tony. The wrinkles on Gru's skin betrayed the iron grip the eldest of Bobby's had on the boy. Tony attempted to wrench away. No use. The more Tony resisted, the stronger Gru's grip became.

"Alright, I think I've stayed long enough." Morrison procured stacks of bills on Bobby's table. "Drinks are on me tonight. Maybe this will motivate your people up, Bobby."

When Morrison turned around, his eyes met Tony's:

Angry, brash, hungry for everything.

Morrison scoffed.

"Hey Bobby! Since when did you open a daycare?"

Tony was about to retort, until Gru stood between them.

"He's my guest and off your limit, Morrison."

"I know you, 'Phyton'. Don't worry, Gru 'Phyton. Say, if I'm not mistaken, your first daughter going to enter that highschool in the big city next month, right?"

Gru didn't say anything. But the old eyes were radiating with bloodlust on Morrison.

"Relax. I don't like going for children if I am going for someone's throat. You should have known, when a nobody from this slum able to score the top in the prestigious school like that, news are going to travel fast. What a surprise, that a daughter of a poor merc like you ended up in the first place in an entrance exam. Congrats. So, I am here to offer you help and you better listin'. That school ain't gonna cut the people like you or anybody in here the slightest break. She got the brain to earn herself a scholarship but at the end of the day, you still got to pay for her textbooks and the facilities. One of them, is the dorm fee. Those alone, not yet accounted for uniform, mind you. With your bloody-less job preference, I'll give...5 months. That will be a semester in that school before she's out due to...economic reasons." Morrison smiled.

"That won't be happening. I'll manage about it."

"Not unless you take my job. You know, when it comes to bodyguard, you are the keenest eye and steadfast one amongst everyone I know. So hear me out: Aside from the cash, I am going to put some words to the principal and your oldest daughter will be scot free from any fees until she graduates. Plus, you still got another daughter. Education is the ticket to buy out your daughters from poverty just as a good parent like you are thinking, no?"

"Gru…"

Gru fell silent. Morrison touched Gru right where on his spots.

"While I am willing to die for cash for my daughters, I am not shortsighted Morrison. Just get the fuck out of here."

"AWRIGHT!" Tony's perked up.

The rest of the residents as well. Names were called, boo-s directing to Morrison kept coming relentlessly, and middle fingers were raised.

"Well...well… looks like everyone's in high spirit tonight. TGIF huh?" Morrison turned around and walked away. "Be quick about it Gru. Because this job will be your daughters' golden ticket for their future."

As soon as Morrison's presence was nowhere, the air inside Bobby's cellar returned to its usual mood.

"Bobby! We are leaving tonight. Come on Tony! Jessica's cooking tonight. We can still make it for dinner."

Gru wrapped his arm onto Tony's shoulder like a good friend. Under the clear starry sky outside Bobby's den of scoundrels and on top of the quiet street, the two of them heading to Gru's place until Tony's eyes caught something on a display case from a shop nearby.

"What is it, Tony?"

"Hey, Gru! Let's check inside!"

"Hmm? Sure...why not. But let's be quick about it. Otherwise we'll be late for dinner."

The store was filled with clear display of pens. Unlike ordinary writing utensils Tony ever seen, these pens seemed to be illuminating rays of light by the display lighting. There was also a sense of craftsmanship elegance coming from these pens.

"Can I help both of you, gentlemen?"

The owner's greeting was mechanical. His smile was being forced stiffly upon the two ruffians contaminating his store with filthy smell of stinky booze, sweat, and was that blood on that silver haired punk's cheek?

"Yeah, I'd like that one." Tony said happily pointing the one that caught his attention. "What do you think Gru? Looks amazing under the light, isn't it? Jessica'll be the envy of her class when writing with this beauty."

Gru chuckled. But his face turned pale upon setting his eyes on the price tag.

"Ah, I see you have eyes for good thing, young man. This one is Parker Luciani's newest and finest penship so far." The shopowner said pridefully. " His crafts have always belong in the hands of noble scholars in shaping the tide of this world, including the mayor of Redgrave City."

"Yeah, I'd like that one."

The shop owner gave an eye to Tony.

Tony's testing his patience.

"Hey, Tony...come on. We've seen enough." Gru said.

"I am sorry, sir. But I can't just sell this pen to...a kid."

Gru grunted in annoyance. He knew that the store owner would say 'Poor' to them but he credited the store owner for remaining professional.

"Even though the kid got a load of cash with him?"

Tony took out his earned fighting money and placed the stack on top of the display. The shop owner's eyes were opened widely.

"I think this amount should be able to buy me this pen?"

How filthy those cash are.

"But Tony, those are your…"

"Tatata, Gru. Jessica just got enrolled into a rich school! She got to fit into the picture with her fellow classmates and this pen will do the job. I mean like…" An earnest expression as Tony paused. "I know nothing about school. But I know that 'The pen is mightier than the sword.' and if this thing is really in the hands of those smart people above...then what great things awaiting for Jessica as she pens down her study, Gru?"

"I..Uh...damnit Tony! Sheesh!"

Dirty as they are from where Tony obtained them, but money is still money.

"Pardon me for overhearing your conversation, but it seems that you are going to present this Parker Luciani as a gift for someone special. For a few additional fees, I can engrave the name of the person whom you want to present to into this pen."

"Sure." Tony said without thinking.

He was not even hesitate to take out the last piece of bill in his wallet.

"Jessica with double 'S'." Tony said.

"But Tony...that's your last cash!"

Too late for that.

"Don't worry, Gru. I can make it back with the next job."

Tony assured with a smile.

"Here you go, Sir." The shop owner handed Tony an aluminum case wrapped with a red ribbon. "One Parker Luciani engraved with the name of Jessica, spelled in J-E-double S-I-C-A as you requested. Thank you for shopping. I wish you two a pleasant journey."

"Awesome! Let's go Gru!"

The pair continued walking.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Yep?"

"You know, ever since you saved my daughter from a couple of ruffians, we owe you a big one. All of us including Kiki. Now that I'm looking at you closely, you are a hell of a fine looking lad."

"Heh! I ain't just ladies man' Gru, I am also men's man!"

"Pah! Don't get too cocky you lil' shit!"

Gru locked his arm onto Tony's neck, the other drilling his knuckled on the side of Tony's head.

"Owowow! Hey hey! Come on cut it out Gru!"

They both laughed as they walked until Gru stopped. But his arm didn't leave Tony's neck. He gave the youngster a firm hold on the end of Tony's right shoulder.

"I am still serious about sending you to school, Tony. I mean it.l Go hang out with other kids on your age! Study, be smart with your brain is way better than pulling the trigger or swinging that big ass sword of yours...which I strangely haven't seen you carrying that piece today but what the hell."

"That's because I left it in Granny Goldstein's for today."

"Anyway, the time for people in Bobby's almost up. Mercs business is slowly going downhill. Soon, we'll be replaced by smarter young uns with glasses in business suits, those young executives types. You get what I'm saying, Tony?"

"I think so." Tony sighed. "I really appreciated that one, Gru. But there's something I am looking for by hanging around in Bobby's. I still can't go to school yet. I have to be stronger."

"Bullshit Tony! I don't get it! Would you even look at yourself? You are faster than anyone in Bobby's probably the youngest fastest person alive I ever seen! Hell if I know how you were born like that kind of gift from the Old Man in The Heaven. He must have high or something."

Tony chuckled.

"I was there the moment you walked into Bobby's and I tell you: No kids nor anybody got the strength like yours in wrecking 2 of Bobby's top fighters! Including tonight, you even did it twice to Rody! I tell you this: Bobby's guns for hire are the top in this city with or without a piece in their hands, Tony! When I thought that you are just another stupid musclehead, you go a big piece of brain inside your thick skull as well."

"Aww...you're making me blush, Gru. But I am only interested in chicks."

"Damnit Tony! I am being serious here! You may be lucky for smashing Rody's face the first time but you won't be able to outstrenght him no matter what unless you are using your brain!"

Tony was silent. Gru's totally right about Tony outsmarting Rody back in the fight. The silver haired mercenary knew that he could only throw 4 blows on that goliath before Rody sealed Tony's victory away. Tony couldn't achieve that without the crowds' help behind him.

"You got a bright future ahead, Tony." Gru continued. "I can tell it and it'll only be achievable through school, not bullets nor any pieces you are carrying including that big ass sword."

"Gee whiz, you know I'm still going to say no, right Gru? I am not going to be your charity list."

"God, you are so thick headed! Mark my words Tony, I swear I'm gonna throw your punk ass into school one day myself!"

Tony laughed.

"Anyway," Gru rustled his pocket and took out a set of bills. "Here."

"What? You are asking me out? Told you I'm into women."

Gru laughed and slapped Tony's back.

"Pah! You are 20 years too early to give me that shit, boy! These are for Jessica. You see, my daughter seems to be taking a liking on you. So, how about this? Sunday, you bring my daughter to the cinema, arcade, bowling alley, wherever you youngsters like to hang out and show her a good time, yeah?"

"Gee, Gru. I never thought that you'd turn into a green light for me to take her out."

"Whoa there Tony. Just because I let you date my daughter doesn't mean that you can touch her. Also, if you make her cry, I swear I'm gonna put a bullet through your skull."

Tony laughed and pocketed the bills.

"Relax, Gru. I also don't want to call you 'Daddy' anytime. Not in million years, heheheh!"

"Fuck you, Tony. Now you are breaking my heart." Gru drilled his knuckle on Tony's head again.

Across the street, a girl was waiting for the traffic light to switch color. She possesses delicate white skins under an innocent looking face. Her eyes however, are radiating with gentleness and intelligent look. The bottom of her wavy chestnut hair was tied with a ribbon fell next to her bosom where a 'Redgrave Jr. High' words were sewn on her uniform.

"Dad! Tony!"

Jessica's face flared up in joy upon the sight of those two. As soon as the traffic light changed color, her porcelain legs brought her to them. Gru gave his daughter a big bear hug. Tony smiled while watching the father and daughter reunited after Gru's dirty job.

After all, Tony never had a memory of living with his father.

Nor his brother's.

"Hey there Jess." Tony greeted.

"Tony! Tony! Listen up! I got a good news." Jessica's face was beaming with excitement.

"Let me guess..You got accepted into that big school in the city? Congrats Jess."

"Aww...and I am keeping it a secret all day long until I meet you." Jessica pouted

"Well, it ain't a secret anymore since everyone's in the Bobby's already known." Tony laughed

Jessica looked at Gru.

"Da~d?"

"Sorry sweetie~ but Daddy's too happy just to keep the good news for himself."

"Ewww, Dad...did you drink again? Didn't the doctor tell you to stop drinking?"

"Aww come on Jess! It's on Bobby's tab to celebrate your enrollment. Anyway,"

Tony took out the gift he bought.

"Me and Gru went to buy you something for you."

"Oh my...you two shouldn't have…"

A warmth sensation radiating within Jessica. She held Tony's gift close to her chest.

"...Dad, Tony...thank you."

"It wasn't my idea, Sweetie. It's…"

Tony nudged Gru.

"Dinner's ready. S-say Tony, are you going to have a dinner with us?"

Gru gave him a 'I kill you if you say no' eyes at the youngster. Tony chuckled.

"How can I say no?"

Jessica's face turned redder as her wide angelic smile appeared. Her pearly white teeth are perfectly aligned together.

"Then, let's get going, sweetie. Daddy's starving."

Everything seemed to fly when good mood was in motion. As fast as two figures jumping in front of the trio brandishing 2 guns. Gru's Phyton was fast as well as his quick trigger finger but couldn't outfast the two figures' guns in the sudden showdown. Tony pushed Jessica down, with him on top of her. Jessica screamed.

Time resumed.

The two assailants fell together.

Gru followed.

Tony screamed.


End file.
